Currently, most nonwoven fabrics of chemical synthetic fiber are produced from melted macromolecule polymers and made by spunlaid process through extrusion and stretch to form continuous filaments as well as stacking laying for web formation so that the nonwoven fabrics of such filaments feature in good physical properties of air permeability and water absorption. Thus, such nonwoven fabrics of chemical synthetic fiber are prevalently used in application fields of medical, sanitary, wiper, filters and so on. According to the survey and statistics of Association of the Nonwoven Fabrics Industry USA (INDA), the marketing share for the nonwoven fabrics of chemical synthetic produced spunlaid process already from 33.5% in 1994 (second) leaps up to 43.7% in 2009 (first) with total annual yield of 2.7 million tons. Wherein, main raw materials are from polypropylene (PP), polyester (PET), polyethylene (PE) and Nylon in quantity order with overall consumed quantity 96%. However, the wasted nonwoven fabric of chemical synthetic fiber after having been used incurs a malignant impact to the environment because they are indissoluble by natural environment. Moreover, for all aforesaid chemical raw materials from petrochemical material, acquiring cost will gradually increased in follow with gradual decrease in mining quantity of petrochemical material, which is not inexhaustible. Nowadays, the manufacturers of the nonwoven fabric gradually divert to use natural materials in substitute for raw materials of chemical synthetic fiber. Nevertheless, only wet-laid method and hydro-entangled needle punching method of long process can be adopted by using such natural materials to produce nonwoven fabric with final product of staple fiber instead of filament in high manufacturing cost so that the degrees of air permeability and water absorption of such nonwoven fabric are decreased. Therefore, how to using suitable natural fiber material with low manufacturing cost to produce nonwoven fabrics with filament instead of staple fiber becomes an urgent and critical issue.